


Родная кровь

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Я знал, что ты обязательно меня вспомнишь.





	

\- Байни?

Я знал, что ты обязательно меня вспомнишь.

Я не тешил себя иллюзией, что ты узнаешь меня с первого взгляда. Какое там, тебе было всего ничего, когда нас насильно разлучили. Дети едва помнят себя в таком возрасте. Ну ничего, у нас будет уйма времени, чтобы заново как следует узнать друг друга. Хотя я тебя уже начал изучать - на расстоянии. А теперь вот продолжаю вблизи. И даже, наконец, могу потрогать твои плечи, обычно напряженные, потому что ты готов в любую секунду среагировать на опасность, а теперь совершенно расслабленные. Ведь я вырубил тебя, чтобы перенести туда, где ждет приготовленный мной сюрприз. Но он, вернее она, еще подождет. А я хочу посидеть рядом с тобой, Декстер. Хочу держать тебя за руку, гладить эти пальцы - такие искусные, такие ловкие...

Я много раз представлял себе эту нашу встречу. Особенно в психиатрической лечебнице, когда между приемами лекарств заняться было особенно нечем, разве что кусать ворот смирительной рубашки. Я проработал в голове много сценариев: я тебя спасал, ты меня спасал - оттуда, но в любом случае финал был одинаков. Мы оставались вдвоем. Так куда легче идти против всего мира, если есть, кому прикрыть тебя сзади. Мы привыкли сражаться в одиночку, но справимся и с ответственностью за другого человека. Не просто за другого - за брата.

Когда я узнал, какой ты на самом деле, я был... очарован. По-другому и не скажешь. Больше всего на свете я боялся, что мой брат окажется обыкновенным скучным человеком. Замечательным, услужливым парнем с тупой женой, парой отвратительных сосунков и единственной мечтой - перебраться в дом побольше. Без сомнения, я бы и тогда помог тебе покончить с этой рутиной. Но ты меня не разочаровал. Узнав, что ты работаешь в полиции, судмедэкспертом, причем специализируешься по крови, я понял, что меня ждет нечто увлекательное. Кровь... У тебя та же мания, что и у меня. Я обязательно дам тебе попробовать мою кровь. И возьму твою - я уже представляю себе ее запах, такой волнующий, такой... возбуждающий. Но, конечно, я пришел в полный восторг, узнав, чем ты занимаешься по ночам. По Особенным ночам. Ты оказался таким же, как и я. Это словно свело меня с ума. И я понял, что ты оценишь придуманную мной игру. Хотя мне хотелось объявить тебе, кто я такой, еще в клинике, когда мы в первый раз встретились лицом к лицу. Но тогда было не время. Я еще не продемонстрировал тебе все мои способности, а ты не оценил меня. И не показал мне себя. Настоящего Декстера - умного, сильного и свободного.

Я знал, что ты меня вычислишь - как же иначе? Ты должен был меня почувствовать еще на интуитивном уровне. Мне казалось, что ты предугадывал мои действия на несколько ходов вперед. Дорого бы я дал, чтобы увидеть выражение твоего лица, когда я тебе подкидывал очередную загадку. Клянусь всеми существующими богами, я знаю - ты улыбался. Настоящей улыбкой, а не той фальшивкой, которую ты натягиваешь на лицо ради твоих якобы друзей. Ты улыбался, Декс, потому что тебе нравится игра, нравится опасность, нравится находить ответы, даже когда вопрос еще не успели задать.

Разве на это была способна Дебби? Да ничего подобного. Это ты ей все подсказал, этой глупой девочке с мужскими повадками. Ты так заботишься о ней... Но теперь она тебе не нужна. потому что у тебя теперь есть я - по-настоящему близкий тебе человек. Человек, который тебя любит.

Ты был настоящим милашкой, Декс, красивым мальчуганом-обаяшкой, в отличие от меня. Тебя все любили - наверное, поэтому офицер Морган и забрал только тебя из того трейлера. Зачем ему нужен был уже вполне понимающий, что происходит, пацан со взглядом исподлобья? Другое дело - чудо-чадо с кудрявыми локонами и солнечной улыбкой. Сейчас ты, конечно, его уже совсем не напоминаешь. И глаза у тебя стали жесткими, неуступчивыми, и сам ты, Декстер, - настоящий мужчина. Меня так тянет запустить руки тебе под одежду, погладить тебя... Но не сейчас. Мы еще успеем. Я же сказал, что мы будем близки - в любом смысле, даже в этом. А сейчас я должен показать тебе свой сюрприз. Уверен, что ты сделаешь мне ответный подарок.


End file.
